Rikku's Tale
by StarStealingBoy6
Summary: What happened during the time when Rikku hadn't met Tidus? Was she always on that ship, drifting in the sea? Perhaps, you will find out the answers... Chapter 5 up! Please Review!
1. The Beginning

Rikku's Tale  
  
By: Magusmaleficus6  
  
Author's notes and Chapter One  
  
Note: I do not own any of these characters, and I do not own the ones I created. All of these except my created ones belong to Squaresoft, and related companies. This story is mainly published on my website and fanfiction.net! Enjoy your read and please review kindly... As well as note: I began writing this just as I was fighting the wyrm on the airship...  
  
"Kuut sunhehk!" Shouted Rikku's father (in Al Bhed as the whole family speaks in, though, this is their native language they also know the language of Spira) as he walked into Rikku's bedroom. He was a tall old man, he had no hair, yet was always active, not like other elderly men his age.  
  
"Rir?" responded Rikku as she turned facing him. Rikku was very pretty, beautiful blonde hair, green eyes, fairly tall height, and always willing to help others out.  
  
"Ed'c desa du kad ib! Desa vun ouin dnyehehk!" He scolded at her. She, Rikku was also very lazy in the moring. As her father said, it was time for her training...  
  
"Ug, Ug, E's kaddehk ib..." She groaned as she lifted herself out of bed and her father left... She pulled back her curtains revealing the beatiful sun over the grassy plains her, her brother, and her father lived on. She stretched and turned around. She got dressed into her regular outfit, comprised of green shorts, tanish colored shirt, etc. Unlike most of her Al Bhed friends, she dressed rather lively. She always thought the Al Bhed dressed so... Boring!  
  
She grabbed her claw she made from local objects such as gems, seashells (they didn't live too far away from the sea), and rare metals. It was her prime weopon that she always carried with her when she went for her training, or if she just wanted to venture around the plains and the beach.  
  
The Al Bhed teenager (as she was thirteen at the time) (Note: She is fifteen in the game, I know that) got out of her bedroom, which was decorated with sea shells and prints by the way, and into the hall way, grandly decorated with local gems and photos of her family. She stopped near one picture. Her mom. She looked at it with a faint sadness in her eyes and muttered, "Vun oui..." or in the language of Spira, "For you..."  
  
She continued her way down the stairs and reached the kitchen where her father and brother were sitting, eating lunch. As, I mentioned before, Rikku was lazy in the moring and so she missed breakfast, as she often does.  
  
"Kuut sunhehk." Said her brother plainly. He was, rather dull in Rikku's words. "Good morning to you too." She responded plainly just as he did, they both laughed.  
  
As she sat down her brother started talking, "So, ready for your weekly training today?".  
  
"Yeah! I'm definatly looking forward to casting that new fire spell!" Rikku responded with excitment. She learned the element of fire called fira. She and her brother had been training with spells lately. He had just learned thundaga, the strongest thunder spell.  
  
They both smiled, parted with their father and began to walk outside too the plains, still carrying some of their breakfast, their weopons, some hi-potions, and as well as their excitment. 


	2. The Training

Rikku's Tale  
  
By: Magusmaleficus6  
  
Chapter Two  
  
After they left the house they ventured across the planes in search of the monsters reportedly found in the caves nearby the beach, the beach was across the plains. They traveled calmly eating their breakfast when they heard a rustle in some bushes nearby.  
  
They approached it calmly, Rikku ahead, she wanted to prove to herself that she could cast fira. She called out to the bush:  
  
"C'mon! Get out!" As she announced this a winged beast came out. It was a monstrous being (A monster of course!) with one eye, two scaly wings and multi-colored scales all over its body.  
  
"OK! Go for that one!" Said her brother. He gestured towards the eye. That's its weekness. Aim fira there.  
  
"Got it!" She jumped forward towards it, muttered the words for fira and threw her arms into the air near the beast. Burning flames appeared right around it. It's one eye become blood shot then the beast fell to the ground. Rikku killed the beast.  
  
Her brother walked near it, it was certainly unconscious.  
  
"Very nice Rikku!" Said her brother. She was in awe.  
  
"I did it!!! YEAH!!! Stupid meanie!" Said Rikku to the one-eyed beast. She picked up the gil (the unit of currency of Spira and the Al Bhed), and the spheres left by the monster.  
  
"Yeah I'm at the next sphere level!" She said to her brother. She pressed a button on her belt and a hologram of a sphere grid lit up in front of her. She placed a sphere in a spot on upgrade her health.  
  
"OK, let's go!" Shouted Rikku to her brother as she ran ahead. They both went ahead looking out for monsters. Rikku, hurrying her brother along, was dashing in front of him just stepping on some sand as she entered the beach. The wind was blowing her hair behind her. She stopped it by clipping her hair with hairclip made by a shell she found on the beach a previous time. She looked towards her brother he was walking towards a cove nearby, he looked back at her and motioned Rikku over to the entrance.  
  
It was dark, damp, and over all, very eerie. He walked inside and halted.  
  
"Someone's here…" He said with a tone of concern. Rikku halted in her steps and gazed inside.  
  
"But… No ones-" But she was interrupted. Her brother nodded and spoke:  
  
"No one is supposed be here… No one, Al Bhed…" He began to walk inside further. They both walked inside, making sure not to speak. They didn't tell each other to not speak. They just felt they shouldn't.  
  
A while after they began walking they came across a lightly lit area.  
  
"Welcome…" Said a rather mysterious voice.  
  
"What? Who's there?" responded Rikku. As soon as she said this a figure wearing cloak dropped down from ahead of her.  
  
"Who-" Began Rikku.  
  
"Turn around…" He (the figure) told them. Rikku's brother jumped by her and drew out his point-gun. Then Rikku looked up. Right ahead of her was a huge beast. It looked like a alligator crossed with horse, with two tails, and more layers of teeth than needed. It was the size of about two Rikkus.  
  
"Rikku's brother fired. The small harpoon (or "point") shot out of the gun and stuck into the creature's forehead, some blood scattered around its face and onto the ground and "point". Rikku's brother then pressed a button on the gun. A electric current went through the wire connected to the point and shocked the beast.  
  
Rikku then dashed forward and scarred the side of the beast with her claw.  
  
"RRRRRAARARRRRRARRRARARARARRRR!!!!!!!!!!" Shouted the beast. It leapt towards Rikku when the figure jumped behind from her and grabbed her. The figure got her to safety from the beast then shouted:  
  
"I summon the powers of the four main elementals!" The figure (who was wearing a cloak, this is why I can't tell you yet exactly what it was) pulled out a staff with a crystal point at the top of it, the figure tossed it into the air and it froze in flight.  
  
It then spurt flames around it, then it was being shocked by an unseen force, then it froze, then melted into water. Finally it fell to the ground.  
  
Rikku, Rikku's brother, and the beast looked at it. Then suddenly, a great presence fell about them all. Then suddenly a thousands upon thousands of huge bolts of lighting fell from the sky and struck the beast, then, huge waves of water fell over the beast, then a gust of wind suddenly froze them in spot, the a crack appeared in the ground and out spurted fire upon the beast.  
  
The beast moaned and fell over, blood all over it, and disappeared. It was killed. The staff flew over to the figure's side and the figure grabbed it.  
  
The figure walked over to Rikku, and Rikku walked over to the figure.  
  
"Who- are you?" asked Rikku. The figure pulled back it's hood. The figure was a young male about the age of Rikku. He had brown hair, and was just barely taller than Rikku.  
  
He walked over to her closer until he was just next to her. Then he muttered in her ear.  
  
"I'll see you in Spira…" Then without warning, the figure disappeared. Rikku then fell over extremely tired because of the battle and for another reason, that person she had just met.  
  
Rikku's brother dashed over to her and caught her before she hit the ground. She opened her eyes for a moment and spoke…  
  
"Spira…" 


	3. The Acquaintance

Rikku's Tale  
  
By: Magusmaleficus6  
  
Chapter Three  
  
After a while of walking and carrying Rikku, her brother got her home. Cid looked startled to see his daughter in such a condition. They got her into her bed and stepped out of the room making care to not shut the door to loudly, she needed rest.  
  
"Fryd rybbahat?" asked Cid. Which in Al Bhed means "What happened?". So Rikku's brother explained to his father the whole story, including the scene with the figure.  
  
"Hmmmm......." Cid wondered in deep thought. Just when Rikku stepped out of her room.  
  
"What happened?" She asked in amazement. She looked around, "Why am I here?"  
  
"You fainted in the cave, when the young man whispered in your ear. By the way, what did he say?" Said Rikku's brother.  
  
"He said he'll see me in Spira." She then paused for a while. She stared at the ceiling wondering.  
  
"I... I want to go to Spira..." She announced. Cid and her brother looked at her with surprise among their faces.  
  
"W-What!?" Asked Cid as he looked at her in awe.  
  
"What I saw that the guy did was amazing! He had such power when he destroyed that beast. And... He saved my life by getting me away from that monster when it lept towards me! I need to talk to him... I want to go to Spira, it's not that far away." She said in response to Cid's curious face and response.  
  
"Oh dear..." Said Cid as he started to walk into the kitchen. Rikku and her sibling followed him in.  
  
"Yes. Alright. But, only if your brother goes with you." He said making both Rikku and her brother happy. Her brother always liked Spira, besides chatting it up with the local girls in the village he awfully loved the seashores there, as well as the markets.  
  
"I'm fine with it." Said her brother.  
  
"YES!!!!! Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you! YEAH!!!!!" Screamed Rikku as she hugged her relatives.  
  
"Let's go!" She said aloud as she started running upstairs and grabbing some extra clothes, a picture of her family at a beach (actualy in Spira), and some other adventuring tools including a map.  
  
She then ran downstairs, opened the refrigerater and grabbed some food and drink.  
  
"Woah! Hold your shoopufs! Your brother has to pack too!" Said Cid stopping Rikku before leaving the door.  
  
"Oh... Yeah..." She said as she stepped back. But was quickly then pushed aside by her brother who had his stuff ready and was out the door saying goodbye to his father.  
  
"Bye!" She said cheerfully as she hugged Cid and left running to keep up with her sibling.  
  
They both nearly ran the whole way to Besaid (the nearest village in Spira) they encountered very few monsters, all of which they took on very eagerly, and of course, beat. Rikku was just learning Watera when they won their last battle.  
  
Finally, just when the stars and moon were coming out from the horizon they reached Besaid.  
  
"Whew..." Said Rikku catching her breath, "We made it...". She turned to her brother who was looking down to the town square which was nearly empty now.  
  
Rikku looked at him and laughed, "Ha ha ha ha... Don't worry I'm sure you can meet some lovely girl tommorow, first thing in the morning. No then, lets go to the Besaid Inn. They hardly have any visitors, it'll have open rooms. I can have one, and you have another. I'm NOT sharing a room with you, you snore to loudly! Ha ha ha ha ha!!" She laughed again as she started her way down the hill to the entrance of Besaid and towards the Besaid Inn.  
  
They both entered and got two rooms, they both gave some gil (the unit of currency of Spira and the Al Bhed) to the inn owner and got settled.  
  
That night Rikku had an odd dream. She dreamt she was alone in the middle of a forest when a voice said "Don't be afraid..." And then the monsters that began approaching her suddenly disappeared. And then the voice spoke again, "I'm here for you...". Then she didn't feel alone, she glanced over to the other side of her in the forest and saw the Figure. He was smiling at her.  
  
She suddenly woke up. She got out of bed and dressed into her day wear, then headed outside.  
  
There was the Figure! He was standing near the statue of a great ruler of Spira in the town square. She walked towards him.  
  
"Hello Rikku..." Said the Figure, "I knew I would be seeing you here."  
  
He took off his hood and smiled at her.  
  
"Ummm... Who exactly are you?" asked Rikku.  
  
"A member of Al Bhed. Son of one the region leaders in the area near the bottom of Spira. My name is Seth Magus." He put out his hand, "Nice to finally talk to you Rikku..." Rikku shook his hand and looked at him. She noticed something oddly familiar about him.  
  
"I'm a friend of Yuna's..." Rikku gasped. Yuna was her cousin, a Spira/Al Bhed member. One of the very few that were, she was on the journey of becoming a summoner.  
  
"Is... Ummm... What... What are you doing here?" asked Rikku.  
  
"I am here because Yuna sent me, I'm one of her gaurdians... She and Kimarhi asked me to tell you to meet her on the Shoopuf near the moonflow... I will now leave... It was a wonderful to meet you, I will most likley see you when you are in danger... I'm your gaurdian under the orders of Yuna, Kimarhi, and my father, if that is ok with you..." He showed her Yuna's charm, it was a rose in the shape of a "Y", he then stood there looking at her.  
  
She somehow felt safe, she only knew this guy for only two days, but Yuna gave him the orders, and she trusted Yuna.  
  
"Yes, I am ok about it, thank you... Shall I start heading there tommorow?" She stated.  
  
"Yes, Yuna needs you there, in exactly two years from this date. Goodbye..." He smiled at her and pulled out his staff and waved it, then dissappeared.  
  
Rikku then looked at where he was standing and smiled, turned around and headed back to the Besaid Inn.  
  
Her brother was standing near the entrance.  
  
"Ahhh..... Your up late. Ha ha ha ha!" He said to Rikku. She looked at him.  
  
"So?" She asked. She then thought what he was about to go on about.  
  
"Ohhh... I don't know... A boy and a girl, on a saturday night in the townsquare, chatting it up near the statue... Sounds like a little romantic meeting to me." He said in response.  
  
Rikku blushed. "No, he was just talking to me about the journey ahead, he was delivering a message from Yuna..." She then headed inside, "I'll tell you about it in the morning.  
  
She thought about her brother's comments, nearly all night, maybe she did like Seth. She did think about him all night. And she thought about one more thing... He looked familiar... 


	4. Disaster, And Then Not

Rikku's Tale  
  
By: Magusmaleficus6  
  
Chapter Four  
  
"Rikku! Kad ib! Yddylg uh Besaid! Ceh!" Screamed Rikku's Brother as he shook Rikku and she woke up to his surprise. Rikku could sleep through anything he thought as he dashed to get her up.  
  
"SIN!?" Exclaimed Rikku as she dashed out of bed. She grabbed her claw and told her brother to get out of the room as she changed.  
  
Then she noticed something. She peered out the window to see a gigantic monster in the ocean near Besaid. She heard flames cackling as she pulled her shutters closed. She could not imagine such a sight as she came out of the inn in her daywear (even though it was just barley morning).  
  
She saw the sunset, the crunching of wood, and the screaming of people as they were either fighting Sin, running in pure fear, or being murdered in seconds.  
  
She then saw a young man, farley older than grab a piece of machina and aim in at the horrific sight, Sin. He fired and a blast sounded and an explosion sounded on Sin. Slowly Sin was gaining speed and was about to ram into the town of Besaid.  
  
And it did.  
  
"Arrrrrrrraaaaggghhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Screamed the young man and dozens of others, young men and women, children, elders, and many others disappeared as they were sucked into a huge cyclone, that Sin created.  
  
"Brother!" Screamed another young man as he dashed towards the cyclone, yet making sure not to get to close.  
  
"No! Wakka, take care of yourself, make sure Lulu is too!!!! Byyyyeeeee!!!!!!!!!"  
  
Then a voice spoke behind Rikku and her brother, "We need to go..." Rikku turned around and saw Seth there walking near her.  
  
"But, first, I need to fix something..." He smiled and pulled out his staff.  
  
"Yo! Bro, you can't take on Sin!" Said Rikku's brother to Seth.  
  
"Yes, I can!" He screamed as he dashed forward, he threw his staff and muttered some words. The staff froze in mid air and rotated shooting lightning at the beast.  
  
"RRRRRAAARRRAGGGGGGGGG!!!!!!!" Sounded Sin. It tossed a sparkling object at Seth and it stabbed him in his shoulder, some blood came out and spilled on the ground, staining the burnt grass even a darker red.  
  
"Uggg...."Muttered Seth as he grabbed his staff and pointed it at Sin. It spurted some flames and burnt Sin. Sin then screeched out aloud and backed away into the sea.  
  
There was silence among the crowd. Then an elder and Rikku dashed up towards Seth.  
  
"Are you okay sonny?" Asked the elder. Seth turned around to reveal a cut in his shoulder, and a blood stain on his cloak near his shoulder.  
  
"Seth..." Whispered Rikku as she saw him.  
  
"Rikku... We need to go..." He said. He then pointed off to the sea, "To the North Desert..." He then fainted.  
  
Rikku's brother and some Besaid men picked him up and carried Seth as well as other wounded people to a camp they set up after the incident.  
  
Later, outside the tent where Seth was being treated, Rikku's brother walked up to Rikku and talked to her.  
  
"You Ok?" He asked, he noticed she was crying when Seth was attacked.  
  
"Yeah... What about Seth? Did the doctor say anything?" She answered nervously.  
  
"Yeah, he'll be OK. Oh! Here's the doc! Hey doc!" Rikku's brother said to the doctor.  
  
"He is coming out soon..." The doctor then scurried over to other patients.  
  
"Hey..." Said Seth as he emerged from the tent. Rikku giggled to herself, he wasn't wearing his cloak, he had a plain white shirt on and pants. She also took notice of the necklace he wore, it was a chain with a dark green stone encrusted in a little medallion. She thought that he looked a little handsome.  
  
Rikku's brother left to check on some other patients and Rikku and Seth were left alone.  
  
"You... Errr... Scared me when you got attacked from Sin." Said Rikku, she sounded a little embarrassed when she said it.  
  
"Well... Protecting you is my job? Isn't it?" he asked as he looked at her.  
  
"Yeah... I guess it is... Thanks for everything..." She then went near him and kissed him on the cheek. She blushed and saw that he did too.  
  
"Ummm... You're welcome..." He laughed a little and she giggled and then Rikku's brother came over.  
  
"What now?" He asked as he came closer.  
  
"We shall go to the Northern desert, the new Home is being built there." He responded.  
  
Her brother then left. Seth smiled at her, then took off his necklace. He went nearer and put it around her neck.  
  
"Here, I think it'll bring some good luck in the future to you." He kissed her cheek and smiled, she smiled too. He then left.  
  
She couldn't help it, she giggled and grabbed the stone on the necklace and looked at it, she smiled the left.  
  
She thought about the incident in Besaid with Sin, yet, she liked today. Seth liked her, and she liked him. She was also heading to Home, the new location for the Al Bhed! She thought about what would happen when she got to Home, she would see her father too! Yet, she still thought about Seth, and still smiled... 


	5. Revealed

Rikku's Tale  
  
By: Magusmaleficus6  
  
Chapter Five  
  
The three of them quietly slipped out of the village early in the morning. They didn't want a lot attention from the villagers, Seth especially.  
  
"I gotta go... I'll see you all later..." Seth announced as they were on the outskirts of town, he waved his wand and disappeared.  
  
"Such a strange young man, don't you think?" Asked Rikku's brother as the two continued across some meadows far from town now.  
  
"No, not at all. It really depends on what you consider strange..." Responded Rikku as they were near a creek. She looked and saw a reflection of herself, she brushed out some dirt out of her hair and caught up with her sibling.  
  
"Yeah, I guess." He said plainly. They continued walking to the desert, barley encountering any monsters. They then caught up with some other Al Bhed members who were heading to Home, as well.  
  
"Hey there!" Called Rikku to the members.  
  
"Why, hello!" A female member of a couple of Al Bhed. Rikku ran up to the couple, as did her brother.  
  
"On your way to Home?" Asked Rikku as she got nearer.  
  
"Yeah, you?" Responded the Al Bhed.  
  
"Yes."  
  
They Al Bhed members and Rikku and her brother chatted on there way to home, finally they encountered a monster.  
  
"I got it!" Exclaimed Rikku as she ran towards the cricket looking object and cast fira, she burnt its outer shell and toasted it.  
  
"Pretty powerful!" Said the male member of the couple.  
  
"Agreed!" Said the female member.  
  
"Thanks! He he!" She got gratitude from strangers, after defeating a monster. She looked and saw her brother smiling.  
  
"You're done with your training..." Said her brother as they parted with the couple when they stepped onto the desert.  
  
"R-Really!?" Said Rikku with excitement. Her brother nodded his head. She laughed with happiness as she cast watera and fira into the sky at the same time.  
  
They followed the path to Home together, after several trippings in the sand. Rikku was picking some grains of sand from her nails after she tripped over a mound of sand build up.  
  
"Ouch, ouch, ouch, ouch, ohhh..." She muttered as she was scraping it off.  
  
"Girls..." Replied her brother as he looked at her having a difficult time getting the sand out.  
  
"Finally..." Said her brother as they reached the main entrance to Home.  
  
"It's gigantic! Geeze!" Said Rikku loudly as she looked up. Home covered acres of land and was probably at least a hundred stories high.  
  
"Yep!" Said Rikku's brother as he stepped up to the door which opened automatically, Rikku followed him into the lobby.  
  
"Hi dad!" Spoke Rikku as she hugged him when he came towards them, he was followed by a man his age, Seth, another young man, and a young lady.  
  
"Welcome to Home!" Said the other man as he saw them, "You're both the son and daughter of Cid? Splendid to meet you both!" He led them further into the lobby into some living space.  
  
"I think we better make some acquaintances here..." Started Cid, " These two are Cid's children, over here are Will, and Schala. Over here are Regional Guy, and his son Seth."  
  
They all shook hands and met each other. Will and Schala aren't related (boyfriend and girlfriend though), but are both son and daughter of two different regionals, Regional Guy was a nice man, yet he seemed a little strict, and Seth kept looking troubled.  
  
"It's getting dark out, I'll go call off the workers, then I'm heading to sleep..." Said Regional Guy, he parted with them as did everyone else, except Seth who sat there looking outside. Still troubled looking.  
  
"What's wrong?" Asked Rikku as she sat near him.  
  
He sat there silently until he finally spoke.  
  
"I must tell you something, not here though, follow me." Seth got up and Rikku walked next to him. They walked up to one of the higher floors and on to a balcony overlooking the area. It was awfully cold up there but Seth was standing next to her, she felt a little warmer.  
  
"Your father is going to give you some info. regarding a sea expedition you and some other Al Bhed members will go on... The reason he is going to tell you is wrong. He'll tell you a made up story about getting treasure, this story is to not scare people about the real reason. He thinks you are too young to really know, me, being your age, know that it is not. It is just that the Al Bhed are researching air travel and are trying to get hold of a airship that crashed a while ago in the sea."  
  
Rikku looked at him. She was happy that he told her the real reason. Airships were actually really scary, there were loads of incidents where airships were used for the wrong things. More than enough incidents.  
  
"Thanks..." She said, she walked closer to him and leaned on his shoulder. She noticed him blushing.  
  
She kissed him on the cheek and hugged him. They stayed on the balcony for a while then parted.  
  
Rikku headed to her room and thought about the airships. A lot of things, bad, have happened with them, she thought about the incidents as well, she thought about her mother's death, the cause of an airship. She understood about her father not telling her about the reason, and still, she liked that Seth told her the real story, and she liked him more for that. 


End file.
